gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Fenix Rising
Fenix Rising is the third installment of downloadable content for Gears of War 3. The pack was released on January 17, 2012 for 800 Microsoft Points; if the Gears of War 3 Season Pass has been purchased, the pack can be downloaded automatically. Fenix Rising contains five multiplayer maps (Academy, Anvil, Depths, Escalation, and The Slab), four character skins (Recruit Clayton, Thrashball Cole, Savage Marauder, and Savage Kantus), three unlockable weapon skin sets (Re-Up Plasma, Re-Up Omen, and Re-Up Electric), and a new "Re-Up" system for multiplayer that allows players to rank up through level 100 multiple times to unlock exclusive emblems and weapon skins.Fenix Rising Announcement Maps Academy The lineage of the Fenix family can be traced back along a distinguished line of military officers. Officer training at the Oracle Academy was simply the expected path for Marcus, and he had visited the grounds many times in expectation that he would walk the same path as his ancestors. But it was not to be, and Marcus broke with tradition to be with his best friends Dom and Carlos. Like any number of fine Seran traditions, the Academy is now lost to the invasion of the Locust Horde. Anvil The fortress of Anvegad was called Anvil Gate because its impenetrable walls were forged in the fires of war. Huge cannons sat atop battlements that guarded sprawling walls running the line of the UIR borders. Marcus went there to find Hoffman, and they both thought that Anvil Gate would offer protection from the incoming forces of Locust and Lambent. They were wrong, and little remains other than the ruined shell of a once mighty fortress. Depths The excessive opulence of Azura defied all normal reasoning. But Adam Fenix could see the cracks in the veneer of splendor from the moment he arrived at this underwater processing center. And all that beauty mattered not at all once he was held captive by the Locust. Out of options, he had to find a way to contact Marcus, and finally reveal the truths he’d been keeping to himself for all these many years. Escalation Haldane Hall has been the home of the Fenix family for countless generations. But the only history that matters to Marcus are his memories of warm summer evenings spent with his mother, Elain, relaxing in the estate’s gardens. Sadly, all the estate’s history and beauty was lost when the Locust destroyed it in an attempt to kidnap his father. The Slab Convicted for insubordination and treason, Marcus was incarcerated in Jacinto Maximum Security Prison. Known as “The Slab”, this prison is not a correctional facility – it’s a place where Sera’s worst offenders are locked up and forgotten. The inmates are brutal, parole is not an option, and the average life expectancy is about two years. But that was before the Locust showed up, and what couldn’t get worse, suddenly did. Now your life expectancy there is around 2 minutes. Character Skins *Recruit Clayton - Clayton was born a Gear, grew up a Gear, and on the very day he became eligible, he signed himself up to become the capable, confident, and devoted Gear he’d always known he could be. *Thrashball Cole - The Cole Train prefers to take the most direct path to the Locust Horde in any situation. What he lacks in finesse, he makes up in raw energy. *Savage Marauder - Locust Marauders were the first to form any sort of organization outside of the Hollow – if their brutal infighting and bloodthirsty raiding parties could truly be called organized. *Savage Kantus - The Savage Kantus were profoundly impacted by the loss of the Hollow. They have reverted to a primal, shamanistic state, and their battle cries have taken a dark, melancholy turn. Few sounds are as terrifying to human ears. Weapon Skins *Re-Up Plasma *Re-Up Omen *Re-Up Electric Re-Up System With the purchase of the DLC, players who attain Level 100 will have a choice to "re-up" for another tour of duty to showcase their valor and dedication as elite “Gears of War” fans. Their experience and rank will be reset, but all other progression (including True Skill rating) will remain intact. Players can “Re-up” up to three times, earning a new rank icon color each time: Bronze (default level 100), Red, Green and Gold. Each “Re-up” level after Bronze also awards the player an exclusive, custom weapon skin that cannot be obtained by any other means; the first Re-Up awards Re-Up Plasma, a golden variation of the Team Plasma weapon skin from the Horde Command Pack. The second Re-Up awards the Re-Up Omen, a metallic and shiny variation of the Crimson Omen weapon skin. The last Re-Up awards Re-Up Electric, a golden version of the Electric weapon skin. References Category:Downloadable Content Category:Gears of War 3